Love Story
by NeverGetNakedInYourShower2
Summary: You were Romeo/You were throwing pebbles/And my daddy said/"Stay away from Juliet!"/-Taylor Swift, Love Story


**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings/Characters: [Rose W./Scorpius M.]**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: **_I, Millie, own only the plots of my stories and any OCs I happen to slip in. _**(In this case the characters and place and other thing belong to J. K. R.)**_ Also- This beginning thing was taken for HP Slash Luv/Sam. Plus- The song lyrics belong to Taylor Swift_

**Notes:**

**For the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Triwizard Tournament; Prompt: ****Falling out with a best friend/boyfriend or girlfriend at Hogwarts**

**For the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Charms class; Prompt:**** Write about someone who is hiding a secret from everyone.**

**The Midnight Challenge: Sneaking out to watch the stars**

**Beta: N/A**

**Dedication: Sophie (Screaming Faeries) for making Hogwarts and the Tournament**

**Feedback: Pretty please**

* * *

_You were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said _

_"Stay away from Juliet!"_

_-Taylor Swift, Love Story_

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you._

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius." That name intrigued me. Malfoy.

We never properly met, only my dad telling me to stay away form him.

Why should I?

After waiting, he got his house.

_It was Gryffindor._

I watched him, astonished, like everyone else, as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

It was silent; everyone was too shocked to clap.

Finally James stood up and pressed his hands together, slowly. Pretty soon the whole hall was clapping, but off, not in the normal way.

As the sorting went by, new people being sorted, (Albus one of them. In Gryffindor of course.) I watched Malfoy just sitting there.

Not with his head down, with it up, like a... Gryffindor.

He didn't seem too bad...

And before I knew it I was in blackness with the hat over my eyes and it was talking to me- wait, what?

'Hello. You seem quite surprised that I can talk,' _The Hat _said.

'_Um..._' My mind went blank.

'Well not a Gryffindor,' he muttered.

'_What?_'

'Any proud Gryffindor would speak- or think- back to a talking hat.'

'_I am a Gryffindor, I have to be._'

'And why's that?'

'_So I can be with my family. And so I can help Scorpius make people like him,_' I added as an afterthought.

'And defy your parents?'

'_How- I'm not even going to ask. Just put me in Gryffindor. Please._'

'But what about your other traits?'

'_I can have those as well in Gryffindor, just hurry up, people are staring._' It was no good to be near the end- people wanted their dinner.

'So?'

'_JUST HURRY!_' I thought with all my might. '_Just but me in any house, I'll brave it._'

'Brave it, eh? That looks like something for...'

"GRYFFINDOR!" I stood up, relived, pulled off the hat and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Albus waved me over but I didn't sit next to him.

I sat next to Scorpius.

* * *

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

* * *

It was the summer after sixth year and my dad still didn't know.

And we were risky.

He would come over (in the night) and we would hang out.

No one knew, not even Al.

And then Dad saw us.

I didn't know he was awake.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE JULIET, YOU MALFOY!" he roared.

I wish he didn't call me that.

Scorpius ran away.

I never saw him after that.

* * *

_I sneak out to the garden to see you._

* * *

We finally got to talk.

Near the end of our seventh year, I sent him a letter, I needed to see him.

At midnight I crept down to the Quidditch field. He was there for me.

I ran into his arms and wept.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around._

* * *

It didn't last long.

Hogwarts was over, I was moving out Scorpius never came back.

I still needed him.

* * *

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

* * *

I went back to Hogwarts one last time.

And he was there.

"Rose," he whispered. "I'm sorry." And I fell for him each time. But I couldn't.

"Scorp... You hurt me in every way possible... I-"

"Just listen."

* * *

_He knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and said:_

* * *

"Rose, please marry me. I love you and we can make this work. Your dad can't control you anymore. What do you say?"

* * *

_Baby just say..._

* * *

_"Yes."_


End file.
